A Knife Called Lust
by Gothic Goddess 245
Summary: A story about troubled teens who are just trying to be understood but what happens when two certain project partners end up together and they are totally different. Will they fall for each other? Or what will happen with their other friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone.. Gothica here. I am now going to type up this new story, if you all read the last chapter of Only one Way out I told you. Now I shall break out the coffee and put on my comfortable clothes or what my sister calls my writing clothes. Ok I know I should shut up and getting typing at this story before I get nailed with creme-filled doughnuts. Well here you go A Knife called lust written by Gothica.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song called Knife called lust but Hollywood undead does. (Sighs) Or Inuyasha or the rest gang. (Mumbles and looks over at the group of lawyers behind me) Damn you lawyers.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

**A Knife Called Lust**

_I look alive but I am dead inside. _

Inuyasha came in to science class late for the 100th time this week, sitting in the back walking pas the preps and geeks that always sat in the front row to kiss up to the teachers. He wore his normal for everyday wear. A black hoodie with ripped black jeans and skate board sneakers. His arms were usually covered with studded cuff, those plastic sex bracelets but they were black and red, and he had about four spiked cuffs on his right wrist. He was known for his necklaces too; a spiked collar and his many beaded necklaces. He had long silver white hair (a/n: I forgot to tell you all, Sadly I am not going to be having Inuyasha have his totally cute puppy dog ears, he will have normal ones back to the story Sorry) and he had his right ear totally filled with silver earrings. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the black table top.

"Hey there killer" Opening one of his eyes to see his best friend Miruko, he stood with a purple wife beater and baggy black pant with his normal black combat boots. He sat down and looked over at Inuyasha's arms. Crossing them over his chest Inuyasha looked back at Miruko.

"Let me see your arms"

"Why in the hell do you want to see my arms for?"

"Inuyasha just let me see them"

"Hell no"

" God damn it let me see your arms."

With an groan, Inuyasha leaned forward and rolled his sleeves up to show his bare pale arms.

"There happy, I don't do heroin you idiot just pot"

"You are killing yourself Inu" With that said Miruko let go of his arms and wondered his eyes on the two girls in short mini skirts.

Inuyasha rolled his sleeves back down and slumped back down in the chair. The class was boring and it got even more boring when there was a project spoken of. Inuyasha did not give a crap because all he had on his mind was two things. Pot and sleeping.

Leaning back and taking his third glance to the wall clock, fifteen minutes in to class. "This class is a piece of shit" mumbling to himself as the teacher started to pair the students together in lab partners. His eyes watched and followed the teacher's finger as he pointed out the student to their partners.

"Kagome go and sit next to Mr.Inuyasha" a groan escaped his lips as she got up from her seat in the front row from next to Sango. She wore a short pink and black plaid mini skirt with a fitted white button up and knee high boots. Inuyasha loved that his father was a demon that give him good eyes, as he started to run his eyes down her chest to her toned legs. She also wore an Godsmack and Atreyu sweat wrist cuff on both of her wrists and there was something wrong with her wrist but he could not figure. But when she went to set her books down and hit her wrist on the edge of the books, it was like she got shot by something because he saw her wince and quickly sit down in the chair. Inuyasha sat there just watching her double over in pain as she held her wrist tightly.

Kagome leaned over her books as Inuyasha leaned forward towards her. "Hey are you ok?" Kagome just looked at him and turned her eyes towards the teacher. Leaning back in his chair, his eyes watched her every move as she paid attention to the teacher as he watched her.

The bell rang as she stood up with him close behind, all he care about was getting home to get some pot in his system. "Can I come to your place?" Opening his eyes to see her standing before him. Picking up his MP3 player and bottle of Mountain dew. "Uh yea sure, We can take my car."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\

Hey every one, so there is your first chapter of A Knife called lust. I hope you all liked it. You all better, it took me too long it is like 4:45 am and I have to go to work in 2 hours. (Sighs) But you guys are more important than anything. So please review and stay in the dark-Gothica


	2. Chapter 2

_My heart has holes and black blood flows_

Inuyasha stood there watching Kagome stand up too, "Why do you want to come over to my place?". Kagome stood there with her books in her hands,

"Well it would be a little better to see how you live because I am also your tutor for math and science." Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel to face Kagome.

She gripped her books harder as she stood there with an half-pissed off Inuyasha leaning over her.

He clutched his one free hand in to fist and growled lightly," I don't need a tutor."

Kagome took a sharp breath in as she stood up straight to face him, " Don't care if you don't want a tutor. Now lets get going I want to get this project started."

She walked right pass him and out the door to the student parking lot.

He could not believe she just did that. Everyone in this school is scared to death of him, but she acted like it did not brother her at all.

Raising his pierced eyebrow and smirked, "Maybe this maybe fun and I may get something out of this than learning." he thought as he walked out the door to his beat up black 78 Firebird.

Kagome was handing her keys over to Sango and was doing the girly whispering thing. Inuyasha never got that as he stood by the passager door.

After giving over her car keys to Sango, she headed over to Inuyasha's car.

To be surprised he was waiting for her like a gentleman by the passager door and he opened it for her. Kagome got in and he closed the door behind her.

With her books on her lap, Inuyasha started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Forgetting that the radio was the cd played, it slow kind of sad song.

Talking about falling love and then getting screwed over. Having no one to care for and having no home to go to.

Kagome listened to the sad song as Inuyasha drove staring at the road but sometimes looking over at Kagome.

The drive after that song made Kagome think of what is really going on. "Why did you hold your wrist when we were in class?"

That was most they said to each other the whole time while they where in the car.

"I hurt my wrist... that is all" Kagome turned so she was looking out at the passing road.

Suddenly the road turned to be the side of the road. Looking up Kagome saw that they were outside of a run down building.

Inuyasha stood outside of the front door as it open just enough to look out of it. Then the door open all the way. There stood a older man with black hair in a loose pony tail with only a pair of black jeans.

They were talking about something, Kagome could not get the window down on the car and the door was locked.

Seeing Inuyasha dig deep in to his pockets and pull out some money then hand it to the man. Then he gave him a large sandwich bag full of something. It looked green but she had no idea what it was.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha returned to the car. He said nothing on the whole way back to his place.

The building was run down and not all that glamorous like Kagome would thought it would. He acted like an gentleman as he held the doors open for her.

When they were both in his apartment, there is were the feelings opened up for each other.

Kagome sat down on the couch/bed and took out her science note book. "Do you want to pass or not?"

Inuyasha was standing with his back towards her as he just said nothing. The sounds of her voice echo though the air of the room.

He slowly turned around to show his face, there was a blank stare on his face that cause Kagome to gasp and move her legs closer to her body.

There was the feeling of fear, the same fear that she felt when Naraku raped her every night. She was only ten when he started to, it was a game of tag.

When he caught her, he did it. Kagome never like to be home alone with him never.

He smelled it in the air, his stare lighten up and his hand touched her face. "Don't be afraid of me."

His hand so soft upon her face, their face only two inches.

**Well there is the next chapter of Knife Called Lust.Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it. Stay in the dark and review please-Gothica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, GUESS WHO is soooo back!!!! (Hide behind a rock and pops out) IT IS ME AGAIN!!!!!! Gothica!! I am back for good. I am so updating all of the stories and ending Only one Way out. But there you go for this story.**

_We'll do some drugs, well fall in love and get fucked up while the world  
just shrugs._

Inuyasha sat in silence as she opened up his science book to the Human Reproductive System, the project they were assigned to do together.

He pulled his face away from hers. Tears were fresh as she hides her face in her hands.

Kagome wanted to leave but she knew that she could not go home to have only Naraku home alone with her. She should and wanted to be here with Inuyasha.

She felt her wrist ache as her hands were pulled away from her face and the wrist bands were pulled off her wrist.

Everything was solved out then and there. Inuyasha kissed her wrist as she gasped in the pain at shot up her arm. She had feeling for him and so did he. He was in love with her. He wanted to protect her, to be her strong hold. He gently took the book away from her hands and dropped it on to the floor. The science book fell gently on the floor as Inuyasha took his move. 

But it was disturbed by some one be him. It was his landlord, Mia. She was beating on the door to get her normal rent money.

"Inuyasha, you fucking idiot if I don't get my fucking money by the end of next week you are going to be living on the streets like your older brother!"

Inuyasha could not stand that old bitch as he sat up. He got up and started to get his pack of smokes and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Kagome sat in horror as she watched him slowly destroy himself.

He loved her and she was starting to love him.

He just sat there smoking a cigarette and down his pain with Jack Daniel's. She took the bottle from his hands and laid her head in his lap.

Kagome started to drown her own feeling too with booze. Inuyasha flicked the ashes in to the water bottle that was his makeshift ash tray.

Kagome smiled gently from behind the bottle as he looked down at her.

He had a joint in his finger as he took a puff and held it. Kagome watched his eyes as he blew out the smoke like if he was getting rid of his troubles. He passed it to her as she joined in the party time of get rid of their pains.

Inuyasha had Kagome stand up as he lay down on the couch and had her lay on top of him.

They laid there and just stared at each other.

The world was never cared about them. The whole world just shrugs at all the trouble that curses the news.

But the people try too much to act like they give a damn about everything that the people of this time. Inuyasha turned to drugs and booze to cover up that he was the younger brother that was a street whore who sold his body for drugs and sex. Kagome turned to cutting and isolation to hide the fact that she was a rape victim.

They were the same, their hearts started to beat to the same rhythm as they laid there staring into each other eyes.

Their faces inch closer as they kissed for the first of many times they would kiss forever.

**Okay there you go. I hope you all forgive me for not updating in a while. So much shit going on. My boyfriend broke up with me for a 13 year old!!! OH MY GOD, that made me so pissed off. So that is my excuse. REMEMBER!!!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! STAY IN THE DARK!!!!**

**(kisses) Gothica **


	4. Chapter 4

_With no thought __logically__ We__'re wondering the streets so __aimlessly. I hate to see these kids just being put down so painlessly_

They laid there for hours just drinking the pain away. Every gulp they took some of the world went with it. Kagome ruffled up her hair as she stretched. The high they both ran on was starting to wear down. Kagome sat up and looked over at the clock. Shock ran though her vein to her nerves. It was only 30 minutes until school was going to begin and she was never late for school.

Kagome shot up and searched around for her backpack. Inuyasha sat there still coming down from his high and watched her.

"What is the matter, Babe?" Kagome stopped and looked at him. He just called her babe, man he must be stoned. Inuyasha stood up and watched her. Kagome finally found her backpack and started to pack it.

"Shit" she mumbled under her breath. Her clothes were stained with un-known stains and smelt like smoke. She needed to change.

"Inuyasha, do you have some clothes I can borrow?" Inuyasha nodded and walked/staggered to his dresser

He pulled out some clothes for him and also for her. A pair of beige shorts and a faded black Rob Zombie shirt for Kagome; and for himself was whatever was clean.

Kagome was rushing around the apartment now in her bra and panties trying to get ready for school. She grabbed what he picked out for her, even though the shorts and shirt was way too big on her. She wore it.

Kagome felt a pair of arms go around her waist as she stood in front of the mirror put some makeup on. She looked up and smiled at the man.

He stood there admiring the beauty that was in his home. Society had drawn them to be different but society had brought them together. They were made for each other as Inuyasha stood there nuzzling his face in to the crook of her neck.

"Inuyasha look at us we only known each other for not even a day and look at us we are love struck. But how are we going to act around people at school?" Inuyasha stood there resting his chin on her shoulder puzzled.

"I don't know. We need to get going." Inuyasha left her alone to finish up with her makeup. Inuyasha grabbed his keys and leaned against the door. He thought deeply as he watched her rush around searching for some hair ties.

Inuyasha held out six hair ties that he had for his hair but he used one to put up his hair in high ponytail. He checked the mirror, he was ready but was she? Inuyasha looked over and smiled. His lips stretched against his teeth with his lip ring making a low clump noise as it ran over his fangs.

"Are you ready to go?" As he pulled on his sweatshirt that he wore yesterday and got her one too but it was dark green. Kagome slipped on a pair of high tops and buckled the studded belt she found to the first last one.

"Yup I am ready to go." She stood with her yellow backpack in hand as she rushed out the door and down the stair. Inuyasha locked the door and walked down the stairs to meet his love. Kagome was sitting on the hood of the car as he unlocked the door. Kagome watched him carefully as he picked her up bridal style and placed her in the car.

Inuyasha got in the car as he started it up. Kagome flipped down the mirror and checked her hair.

" You look beautiful." Inuyasha's voice was low and soothing to her as she looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you, I needed that." Inuyasha leaned back and drove towards the school still high and had a hangover but her was still going.

They were only few miles away from the school, Kagome stared down at the scars and still pink cuts on her wrists.

They trail up her arms, across her wrists and some made little X's. They all held meaning as Inuyasha reached his hand over and held hers.

Then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top of her hand. Top of her knuckles got kissed.

He actually loved her. Inuyasha held her hand as she giggled lightly. They held hand with their wrapped entwined together.

They were both children of pain and anger. No knew what was really going on with them.

School was in view as Inuyasha gave her hand one more kiss as he let go of it as he turned in to the parking lot of the school.

Kagome swallowed the pain with the last sip of the Jack Daniels. She looked over at Inuyasha and sighed.

"We can still see each other, after homerooms meet me in the lunch room. Okay?"

Kagome smiled as she looked around for someone in the parking lot. No one, good. She leaned over the shifter and kissed him hard.

"I miss you until then."

She got out of the car and took her bag. He sat there hold the stirring wheel still, both hands 9 and 3. Tears started to run down his cheeks, he never cried but these tears were real. Gripping the wheel harder he parked the car better and got out. He pulled up his hood and walked in to the school.

We still wonder the streets in our minds. Inuyasha sat though his homeroom thinking of Kagome. Miruko was sitting next to him as he was worried about him.

"You want to bring your girl to the lunch room after first period?" Miruko nodded and put his head down on the table.

The bell rang to end homeroom, and Inuyasha was out of there faster than anybody else. Hood still up, he walked past the principal and vice principal. They tried to stop him but he shrugged them off.

He walked towards his love. Kagome waited quietly in the lunch room as he entered. Hearts jumped and emotions poured. They were finally together. Kissing and holding was all they did as the lunch ladies stood off working. They never minded that Inuyasha came in during the day. Inuyasha served all his detentions and in-school expels there.

So it was his safe-zone.

They sat in the booths across from each other holding hands and smiling.

"Miruko is coming after first period." Kagome looked down and rubbed her thumb over his skin on his hand.

"So you want me gone." Kagome had the look of pain in her eyes as she started to let go of his hands.

He grabbed them back. "No you stay here. For me please"

Kagome sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes and listened to his heart thumping in his chest. Tears were fresh as the pain that she had to go home tonight to her mother who was usually drunk and Naraku who well raped her.

She must stayed there thinking just having Inuyasha hold her tightly. Inuyasha gently ran his finger though her hair as she rested her now pounding head on his shoulder.

They sat there holding hand, in total bliss.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////////////\\\\/\/\/\/\/

**Well there you all go**** I am very happy that people love this story. I run on review and Vault energy drinks so REVIEW ****REVIEW****REVIEW**** and remembers STAY IN THE DARK! **

**(Yawns) night ****night**** (leaves to go to bed) you all better like this I wrote this at 10:00 pm and ended at 3:00am. So it is short but it was fun to write. **

**Love you all (hugs and kisses) **

**Gothica**


	5. Chapter 5

_And people say you dye your hair and wear tight jeans, that doesn__'__t mean. That you can__'__t scream, or like loud noise, you got a choice, __you have a voice._

The time that was between home room period and first period was in total bliss as Inuyasha and Kagome sat there just looking at their hands.

The size and down to the scares that lined Inuyasha's knuckles. Kagome yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Their silence was broken as Miruko came in with some one else. Kagome's eyes opened fast she sat there having her mind shook from the inside out.

Kagome sat there as she sighed. The day was just beginning and she wanted to sleep. Inuyasha looked down at her as she closed her eyes.

She leaned her head down to let her hair cover her face. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and looked across the table to Miruko. Inuyasha let her sleep on his shoulder as he spoke softly to his friend.

"So you two hit it off quickly. Huh?" Miruko sat back against the seat knowing that Inuyasha was protective of her.

The time passed and they all sat there. The bell came and went as they all just sat there. There was really nothing they talked about just random things. Inuyasha woke up Kagome and told her to get her stuff and meet him by his car.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to get up as she stood up. The room started to spin as she sat back down. Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her as she sat there with her hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" He placed his hand on her forehead and looked into her eyes. Kagome smiled and nodded.

Sango met Kagome by the doors down by the parking lot as she was greeted by a kiss by the lecher himself, Miruko. Kagome smiled and walked out the door with her best friend in tow. They had an idea as they all jumped into Inuyasha's car and took off. "Inuyasha, can you stop here please?" Kagome point towards the local drugstore and looked back at Sango. Inuyasha gave Kagome a weird look as he pulled into the parking lot and got out. He sat on the hood of the car and lit a cigarette. He and Miruko sat there for no kidding an whole damn hour just waiting. They had must have smoked four cigarettes each before the girls came back out.

"what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked as he pushed the driver's seat back just after Miruko got in the back with Sango. Kagome pushed her seat back too and got in. " I just got something that you would like." Inuyasha's mind wonder pondered that thought as he drove back to his place. They all got out and went to his apartment. Inuyasha and Miruko planted themselves on the couch/ bed and watched TV. Sango and Kagome went straight to work on Inuyasha's surprise. Sango took out the hair dye and piercing kit that they brought from the drugstore and started. First was the nose and tongue piercing, Kagome let out a scream that made Inuyasha almost jump out of his skin as Sango braced her self against the door to keep it closed.

"She is fine, relax. Gees." Sango started to down her hold on the door as Kagome started to put dye in her hair, crimson red streaks that danced in harmony with her raven black. Kagome dried out her hair and cleaned up her face. She refreshed her face with fresh makeup and smiled at Sango.

Sango opened the door and walked out to the living room where the boys were still, a half asleep Miruko and a fuming Inuyasha.

"Ladies and Idiots, May I be gladly introduce the new and improved Miss Kagome!" Kagome took her hint and walked out.

She felt like a movie star as she stood in front of them all. She took a pose as she smiled. Inuyasha smiled as he got up. "Smile for me." Kagome give him a confused look and smiled.

Inuyasha dove down and took his quest for a kiss. His tongue demanded dominance as she let him. Oh she was in for a trick.

He pulled his lips away but to just an inch from her lips. "You got you tongue pierced too?" Kagome smiled and leaned away. Kagome held on to her lover as she stuck out her tongue. "Yup you like it?" Inuyasha smiled and kissed her tongue and all. "Love it." Kagome and Inuyasha stood in total happiness as she took in her new love's expressions. He ran his clawed hand though her hair as she stood there.

"I love you Kagome. But I have one question for you." Kagome leaned into him and looked up at him.

"And what is that?" Inuyasha smiled and looked down at her.

"I was wondering if you would be mine. You have a choice."

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

**OH No what will she say? ****Yes or No?**** You think and review to me. I want to know your idea. I did get my tongue and nose pierced and I screamed bloody murder. So yea, you can't say fire truck right it comes out like fire fuck. I don't know why. But much love and peace out I am going to bed. You made me stay up late just to make you all happy. But I love you all. Stay in the dark for me and REVIEW! I want to know your answer and options on this story and any of my other ones****.-**** Gothica **


	6. Chapter 6

_And just because you showed_

_No love and hate on us,_

_You fucked our trust._

_Now watch we thrust this_

_Knife called lust,_

_Into my chest until it bust._

Kagome stood in horror and shock that she was asked to be his forever. She did agree to it as she stood still with her choice.

Well he did say that she had a choice. It was much better than living with her mother and that asshole man that she was to call her step- father. She was always told that love was the only thing that human yearn for. Words spoke in her head as she looked up at Inuyasha. He never told her about his life. Was it a bad life that he turned to smoking and drinking to hid the fact that he was hurt inside.

He did never spoke of his so called half brother before. She hugged him close as she walked away. Miruko was still sitting on the couch with Sango.

They did to bond very well like her and Inuyasha. Miruko lean over the couch to get Miruko and Sango's attention.

" Need to talk to you two really fast." They both agreed as they all went in to the extra bedroom down the hallway.

"What is up with you Kagome?" She sat down on the floor as they both sat in front of her. Kagome played with her pants as she thought about what to stay.

"Why won't Inuyasha tell me about his family or anything like that." They both looked at each other and twisted their mouths up in a worried way.

Kagome wanted to know and they knew that. She was Inuyasha's new girlfriend and she had the right to know.

Sango looked Miruko and nodded.

" Well Kagome we really don't know a lot but from what people told us in school before we all became friends is that. Inuyasha was in and out of jail halls and a lot of trouble. He has no family because his mother was killed in a fire when he was really young and his father was killed in a war."

Miruko touched Kagome's knee as she was starting to cry. "He does have an older half brother named Sesshomaru. They both hate each other. We have to actually protect Inuyasha from him because he wants him dead. So Sesshomaru can inherit the family money and land."

Kagome looked at them both and wiped the tears away. "So you are staying that Inuyasha is actually rich?" They both nodded.

"Yea very rich he is actually the youngest son of a Japanese demon lord."

Kagome nodded and started to stand up. Then a loud bang rang though the apartment, Kagome's heart stopped and her blood ran cold.

Then a thug made the floor shake as she tore away from Sango and Miruko's hold. She ran out of the room into the main room. Her eyes fixed on three people standing in the entrance way of the apartment. Her heart started to beat hard as they all started to come near her.

She started to back up as she looked over their shoulders to see Inuyasha laying on the floor on his stomach.

"Get away from me." She screamed as their hands started to touch her.

"Back off! Any one touches her I will shoot." Kagome braced her self as she looked over the three people.

She centered her eyes now on the only person standing in front of her. The other two had left. A scream echoed as a gun shot fired off. Kagome looked at the scream as it circled at round her. It was Sango's. The one person with the gun dropped Miruko on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Kagome looked back at the people. "Why are you doing this to us?" Sango was out of it as she kneeling by Miruko crying.

The one main person took off his mask. Sango looked up and gasped. "Sess..." He pointed the gun at her head.

"Shut up you whore. Speak again and I will shoot." Kagome stepped in front of the gun as it was pointed now at her chest.

"Kill me not her. Tell me why you are here, Sesshomaru." Her heart screamed in fear that he would pull the trigger and kill her. But he did not, He lowered the gun to the floor and took out a knife. The knife had something wrote on the handle.

Sesshomaru snapped his finger as the other two people took the money from their wallets and T.V.

"You will see me again. Trust me on that." Sesshomaru said as he drove the knife in to the wall next to the door.

Kagome fell to her knees as she crawled over to Inuyasha. She used all her might to roll him over as she gasped. Sesshomaru shot his brother. In the chest. Tears fell down her face on to his as she held him close to her chest.

She looked up at the wall where the knife was into. She gently laid Inuyasha's body down and stood up. She pulled the knife out with both hands and looked at the handle. It read "LUST"

She looked down at her lover and then over at Sango.

She picked up Inuyasha's car keys and her coat.

"Come on Sango let's get these guys to the hospital. They are still alive. I can feel it. " She turned around to face the door and wiped the tears away. She touched her face as she remembered the words that Inuyasha told her. He would never die with out her.

She looked down at the knife and held it tight. She was holding the knife called lust.

**Hey there everybody! It is me Gothica. There you go. I wanted this chapter to be filled feelings. I hope I got that from all you guys. Well got to go . REMEMBER STAY IN THE DARK AND REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Peace**

**Gothica**


End file.
